1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner operation control apparatus and method thereof for detecting a shape of an inner space where an inner unit of air conditioner is disposed and a position where the inner unit is disposed to thereby enable the air conditioner to perform an appropriate cooling and heating operation according to the shape of the inner space and the position where the inner unit is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner is composed of a compressor, indoor heat exchanger and outdoor heat exchanger, through which refrigerant is circulated to thereby absorb heat (or warm air) and to discharge heat (or cold air) for performance of heating or cooling of a room.
The air conditioner thus described is generally so constructed as to have a predetermined capacity of heating and cooling, and once the air conditioner is installed at a predetermined position in a room for operation, the same detects temperatures in the room and operates heating or cooling according to the detected temperatures of the room.
FIG. 9 is a flow chart for illustrating an operational method of the conventional air conditioner for performing the heating or cooling according to the indoor temperatures.
According to step (S2) in FIG. 9, a user operates a remote controller (or key input unit) to establish a desired indoor temperature and thereby operate air conditioner.
At step (S4), a current indoor temperature is detected by a temperature detecting sensor.
At step (S6), a comparison is made between the indoor temperature and the temperature established by the user.
At step (S6) operation is distinguished between the heating and the cooling. In other words, the air conditioner is operated to perform cooling when the indoor temperature is higher than the established temperature as in step (S8), and the air conditioner is rendered inactivated to thereby stop cooling as in step (S10) when the indoor temperature is lower than the established temperature.
The air conditioner is activated to perform heating as in step (S8) when the indoor temperature is lower than the established temperature, and the air conditioner is rendered inactivated to stop heating as in step (S10) when the indoor temperature is higher than the established temperature.
At this time, cool air or hot air generated from the inner unit of the air conditioner is discharged to indoors by a fan, and the cool air or hot air flow is controlled in its discharged direction (hereinafter referred to as "wind direction") by a vertical louver (up/down deflection louver) and a horizontal louver (left/right deflection louver).
For example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Sho 62 (1987)-237242 entitled, "Wind Direction Deflecting Method of Air Conditioner", a technique is disclosed to improve the conditions of a room by controlling an up/down defection louver and a left/right deflection louver according to indoor temperatures detected by a temperature detecting means.
In other words, the wind direction deflecting method of an air conditioner is disclosed wherein an up/down deflecting vane is driven in a horizontal direction and a left/right deflecting vane is driven to a position for directing air in a direction spaced by a maximum distance from an optimum quantity discharge direction established by an installed position of the air conditioner, when temperature detected by the temperature detecting means is in an established temperature region of "A" stored in an established temperature memory. Then, an up/down deflecting van is driven downward when a temperature detected by the temperature detecting means is in a temperature region of B (A.ltoreq.B) stored in the established temperature memory means. Thereafter, a left/right deflecting vane is determined by the placement position of the air conditioner, and at the same time, the left/right deflecting vane is deflected to a position defining the optimum quantity discharge direction preset by the air conditioner during its installment, when temperature detected by the temperature detecting means is in an established temperature region of C (A.ltoreq.B.ltoreq.C) stored in the established temperature memory means.
Also, in a Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Hei 1 (1989)-147243 entitled "An Air Conditioner" which enables control of wind quantity, wind direction and discharged temperature of air by the user in order to provide pleasant air conditioning at all times without operation of a remote controller, in consideration of the influence of radiant heat and the like from a place where people are located, a wall surface or floor. A technique is disclosed wherein a detecting means is installed for detecting infrared rays of a room where the air conditioning is performed, and a temperature distribution of the room is detected by the detecting means, and thereafter the wind quantity, wind direction and discharged temperature of the air are controlled according to the detected temperature distribution.
However, even though the Japanese laid open patent application No. Sho 62-237242 has considerably contributed to the improvement of the living quarters, there are disadvantages in that the wind direction has to be established manually and the air conditioning cannot be accomplished according to forms or shapes of the living quarters.
Furthermore, even though the Japanese laid open patent application No. Hei 1-147243 has disclosed a technique of equally regulating the indoor temperature to thereby provide a pleasant atmosphere to the room, there are still problems in that the performance of air conditioning according to the shape or form of the room is impossible, and the discharge of air to an unnecessary part cannot be prevented, to thereby reduce the efficiency of the air conditioner.